


冬兵日记节选

by xiaomaodiaoyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomaodiaoyu/pseuds/xiaomaodiaoyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵有很多笔记本，其中一个记载了他以为是梦，但最终证明不是梦，但后来还是梦的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	冬兵日记节选

**Author's Note:**

> 《冬兵日记节选》pwp，黄暴段子集合，第一人称。清水党勿入。脑洞扭曲，一切都是作者的错，steve和bucky是最好的。

冬兵日记节选

X月X日  
宣传艾滋病防治的女孩儿给了我一个笔记本，我决定用它来记录一些新东西。  
我不知道这是不是真正的记忆，也许不是。我信不过自己脑子，它像一块打折发售的奶酪，到处都是坑。  
也许没必要写下来。也许根本不是真的。也许是梦。也许是幻觉，也许是灌注记忆，也许是什么操蛋的人在我脑袋里装的什么操蛋玩意儿。或者更糟的。妈的我不知道还有什么更糟的！  
到底要不要记下来？是真的吗？是我的记忆吗？  
好吧，记下来。就当是练写字。据说多写字有利于刺激脑细胞，保持大脑活跃。  
你他妈要不要写？？

 

我亲了一个男人。我亲了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

树林里，身体很疼，一直走，要去一个地方。史蒂夫·罗杰斯在前面。  
脑子里嗡嗡直叫，像有一千只蜜蜂在飞。耳朵里往外流血。我擦掉了。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯忽然停下来。  
“巴基，”他转头说，“你还走得动吗？”  
“当然。”我说。  
他看我，好像不相信，然后把我推在一棵树上。树很硬。我仰起头，脖子有点不舒服。  
“你流血了。”他摸我的耳朵。  
“棒极了，你才看见？”我说。  
“对不起，我来晚了，我应该早点找到你的。”他说，拿下头盔，低下头亲了我。  
亲在我的嘴上。  
我也亲了他。  
他嘴里有股薄荷味。

就是这样。我亲了一个男人，我亲了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我不确定这是记忆还是幻觉。  
今天在路边看到两个男人接吻。我站在那儿看了一会儿。然后那个女孩给了我这个笔记本。  
我预感我会想起更多。

X月X日  
我想起来更多的，也许是幻觉加深。超市收银的女孩总是冲我笑，她长得像佩姬·卡特。  
我想起了佩姬·卡特。  
那是个棕头发的漂亮姑娘，漂亮得像一把枪。

“她可真漂亮。”我说。  
“嗯。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯心不在焉地说，按着我的肩膀让我跪下来。  
帐篷里乌漆抹黑，什么都看不见，我找到他的皮带，解开，把他的老二从内裤里解放出来，跪着帮他口交。  
新鲜的火油和子弹味。  
膝盖下面有东西，我摸到它，一颗掉落的子弹。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯哼了一声，扯住我的头发，“专心点，士兵。”他说。  
我呛得慌，眼睛很热，湿漉漉的东西流出来。  
他捧住我的脸，拇指擦去我的眼泪，更用力地操我的嘴。  
我努力吸气，右手伸上去抓住他的肩膀。  
他的肌肉绷得很紧，胸腔沉沉地震动。  
帐篷外有人经过，“谁在里头？”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
“罗杰斯队长，卡特教官通知你明天八点钟开会。”  
“我会到的。”  
我用力吮吸了一下，史蒂夫·罗杰斯捏住我的下巴让我动弹不得，一下子操进我的喉咙里，操了好几下，然后抽出来，把精液射在我的脸上。  
“操！”我说。  
“注意用词，士兵。”他说，用一块手绢把我脸上的东西擦干净。  
“操！”我说。  
他笑了，一只手把我的裤子褪下来，另一只手拎起我，把我放在子弹箱上，埋头替我口交。  
我抬头哼哼。  
他拿走我手里的子弹，把它塞进我的嘴里，“别出声，好好吸它。”他说。  
他把我吸到射出来，然后把精液咽了下去。我听到咕咚的吞咽声。  
他直起身吻我，我把子弹吐到他嘴里。它在他牙齿间咔嚓咔嚓响。  
“好吃吗？”我问。  
“很好。”他回答。

就是这样。我想起这些。  
那是一颗0.45ACP子弹，口径11.43MM，柯尔特M1911式手枪专用。

X月X日  
今天一只猫跟踪我，我绕了三条街都没甩掉它，最后它如愿以偿地吃到了熏肉，还舔了一下我的手心。  
我想起来下面要写的。也许不是幻觉，可他妈也真够操蛋的！哦，操！

撤退后的巷子里，空无一人的房间，我躺在主人没来得及收拾的床上。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯把我的腿扛在肩上，大汗淋漓地干我。金发湿透了，贴在额头上。  
“我饿了。”我哼哼唧唧地说。  
他停下来，用手拍我的脸，“两个小时前刚吃过饭。”  
“我知道，”我说，“可是我饿了。”  
他把我翻了个身，面朝下跪在床单上，然后从背包里拿出个罐头，打开递给我。  
我一边被他从后面抓着头发干，一边狼吞虎咽地吃罐头。  
一只猫走过来，跳上床，凑过来跟我一起吃罐头。  
我摸它的头，然后它舔了一下我的手腕。  
“喵！”  
“Buck！”史蒂夫·罗杰斯叫我，扯我头发的手收紧了，“你吃饱了吗？”  
“差不多了。”我说。  
他把我翻过来，面朝上，抓着我的脚踝，一边操我一边盯着我。  
猫也盯着我。  
我让他慢一点，他笑了，慢慢停下来。  
“你害羞了，”他说，“我不知道你还会害羞。”  
我揍了他一拳。  
他抓住我的手按在头顶，然后把罐头里的肉汁倒在我身上，对着猫吹了声口哨。  
我无法反抗，只能瞪着他。  
猫凑过来舔我的肋骨和腋下，于是我开始笑，笑得停不下来。  
猫爬上来，用爪子按着我的肚子，舔我的乳头，一下又一下。  
我开始哭，哭得停不下来，夹紧大腿，全身颤抖。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯舒服地叹了口气，又快又猛地操我，直到把我操射，再也没停下来。

就这样，我想起的就是这个。  
猫是一种邪恶的动物，一旦被它盯上，你就完了。  
军队配发的罐头非常难吃。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯会吹口哨。

X月X日  
有时候我的脑袋像是装满了核桃，叮零咣当撞来撞去，哪里都疼，有时候像是装满了肥皂泡，一个泡泡映出什么，其他泡泡全都是。  
我想起我和史蒂夫·罗杰斯那些乱七八糟的片段，于是我脑子里全都是那些。  
应该不是幻觉。也不是灌输记忆，否则九头蛇真他妈病得不轻。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯用口红在我胸口画了个五角星。  
“画得可真不赖！”我说。  
他笑了，捏住我的下巴，给我涂口红。  
“你早就想这么做了吧？”我问他。  
“也没那么早。”他说，捧着我的脸左右端详一下，用拇指擦掉涂出来的部分。  
我抓住他的拇指，含进嘴里，把上面的口红舔掉。  
他的指尖有个伤口，于是我多舔了一会儿。  
他把拇指抽出来，换成其他手指，于是我挨个儿舔了一遍。  
他把湿漉漉的手伸进我的裤裆，抓住我的老二撸动。开始慢一点，后来又急又重。  
我把脑袋埋在他肩上，舔他的领章，把口红印留在他的制服上。  
没多久我就射了，他抽出手，把精液均匀地涂在我的口红上。  
“你可真下流。”我说。  
他微笑，手指按着我的嘴唇，说：“这是个秘密。”  
他让我跪在他胯下，用涂了口红和精液的嘴唇吸他的老二。  
我一边吸一边仰头看他，他也低头看我。  
“喜欢吗？”他问。  
我冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
他把我揪起来，面朝下扔在床上，分开我的腿，一下子操了进去。  
我大叫一声，使劲捶了一下床。  
他捂住我的嘴，另一只手按着我的肩膀，让我除了被他操之外动弹不得。  
我流了很多汗，从头发上往下滴。  
他吮吸我的汗珠，咬我的背和脖子，咬得就和操得一样狠。  
我哭了，但是发不出声音，因为史蒂夫·罗杰斯不许。  
我射了两次，他终于尽了兴，移开手，“想要我射进来吗？”他问。  
我的舌头和嘴唇全麻了，无法出声。  
他耐心地等我，直到我说“想”，才搂住我的腰，把精液一股股地射进我的身体。

我今天想起了很多，但这个最重要。  
前几天有个姑娘让我填问卷，有一项“你认为男人能涂口红吗？”我填“不能”。  
我可能在撒谎。

X月X日  
今天看到一个姑娘，一头红发。她喝醉了，一个人走在小巷子里，我跟着她。她发现了我，然后打了我，“你这个混蛋，你跟着我干什么？”她打我，然后自己晕倒了。她醉得不轻。我用她的电话报了警，在树后面看着警车把她带走。  
红头发的女孩不好惹，我一直都知道。我想起来很久以前一个红头发的女孩，我忘了她叫什么，也忘了她长什么样，但我记得她说的：“你根本就不喜欢我，你只是想给那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯找模特！你这个混蛋，你怎么不脱光了给他画？下次再找我，我揍你！”  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯擅长画画，博物馆介绍了这个。  
和我想起的一样。

“你画完了？”我问，“你都没看我一眼！”  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯收起画笔，“看太多遍了，闭着眼睛也能画。”  
他把画纸团成一团扔掉，我捡起来，“哇哦！”  
画得很像，但不是我摆出的抽烟的姿势，而是我光溜溜地穿着蕾丝吊袜带，回头冲他笑。  
“你就这么想要个妞儿？”我问，点燃烟吸了一口，冲他吐烟圈。  
他咳嗽起来，拿过烟掐掉，狠狠地扔出窗户。  
“我都十七岁了，抽根烟没什么大不了的！”我说。  
“不许抽。”他冷冷地说，从我身边走过去。  
我拉住他的胳膊，他倒在我身上，然后我们一起倒在床上。  
“你在生气，”我说，“我不就是花了三块钱给那姑娘赢了只熊吗？我以为你需要模特。我以为你想要个妞儿。”  
他用看笨蛋的眼神看我，慢慢说：“我只要一个就够了。”  
“一个妞儿？”我问。  
他的眼睛变成冰蓝色，手掌按着我的胸口。  
“是的，一个妞儿。”他说。  
他开始脱衣服，我看着他脱衣服，数他瘦弱的身体上突出的肋骨。  
他爬上床，开始吻我。我乐呵呵地回吻。  
他摸我，每一处都仔细地摸，里里外外地摸，边摸边看我。  
他的眼神有重量，我渐渐地笑不出来。  
他拉着我跪在床边，让我趴在床上，从后面插进去。他一只手撑着床垫，一只手按着我的肩膀，我听见他肺里急促的喘息声。  
他的身体很热，按着我肩膀的手像是烙铁。  
我哼哼着，手伸下去想摸自己，他说：“别碰。”  
“见你的鬼，”我说，“我得射出来，我们又不是第一次做了。”  
“别碰。”他重复了一遍，汗水砸在我背上，让我心惊胆颤。  
我抓住床单，狠狠地把它揪成一团，“你是个混蛋。”我说。  
他回复以一声闷哼，把一个细长的东西塞过来让我咬住——他的画笔。  
他抓住我的头发一下下操我，另一只手跟着戳刺的节奏摸我的胸口，灵巧得不得了。  
我开始发抖，又热又痒，全身绷紧，牙齿把画笔咬得格格作响。  
“该死！”我含混不清地说，哽咽起来。  
他抽走画笔，我的口水控制不住地滴下来。  
“就现在，射出来，为我！”他说。  
我哭出声，同时射了出来。  
他抱着我，我们一起倒在地上，一根手指也动不了了。  
我恢复了一点力气，狠狠地压在他身上，看着他喘不过气，脸色发白。  
“你的妞儿？”我说。  
“我只要一个。”他说。

我十七岁就和史蒂夫·罗杰斯上了床，真他妈的操蛋！  
这一页的笔记本上印着：预防艾滋病，请使用安全套，健康又安全。

X月X日  
我在公园的长椅上捡了一张报纸，上面有一篇美国队长的报道，印着画像。我把它剪下来贴在笔记本里。  
我收集了一百多张美国队长的画片。我想要一张生活照，一张史蒂夫·罗杰斯笑着的照片。但是没有。  
我还有七个美国队长的钥匙圈。我弄了七把钥匙把它们穿起来，每天轮流戴一个。  
我想起更多的事，绝大部分不是什么好事，糟得让人想死。我把它们记在另外的笔记本里。  
我想我得活下去，起码在找到一张史蒂夫·罗杰斯笑着的照片之前活下去。  
我感谢那个给了我这个笔记本的女孩儿，那些我想记在这个笔记本里的事并不糟，虽然有点操蛋，但是，就像上面印的：预防艾滋，珍爱生命，坚守承诺，保持希望。

衣服浸透了海水又被烤个半干，人们坐在远处篝火那里，树林里只有星光。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯解开了制服，紧抱着我，我缩在他怀里取暖，“真他妈冷。”我说。  
他把手插进我头发里，把多余的水捋干，“就当洗个澡吧。”他说。  
他赤裸的皮肤很好摸，我咬他的耳朵，咬他的肩膀，咬他的脖子，骑在他腰上晃。  
他无动于衷，专心地仰头看星星。  
我自己找乐子，趴下去把他的老二舔硬，然后自己坐上去。  
我动了两下，整个人都热起来，好像能看见自己头上在冒白气。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯终于不再看星星，掐住我的腰，说：“这么想被我操？”  
我低下头，在他说出更多没营养的话之前堵住他的嘴。  
他在我嘴巴里轻笑，笑声让我硬得发疼。  
他没再说什么，抱着我，又快又深地干我。  
我抓住他的头发，像驰骋在一匹良马上，颠簸得很猛，但是很稳。  
“巴基。”他叫我，在我体内冲锋陷阵。  
“嗯。”我答应他，摸他的脸，把手指伸进他嘴里玩他的舌头。  
他咬我，舔我，一眨不眨地盯着我。  
我抽出手，漫不经心地摸自己的老二，把下巴搁在他肩上，“我快射了。”我说。  
他侧过头，脸颊贴着我的。  
“射吧。”他说，手包住我的手，抚摸我直到我射在他身上。  
我仰头喘了口气，咬住嘴唇。  
“你真美。”他说，看着我，和他看星星的眼神一样。  
我笑了，“说点我不知道的。”  
“我爱你。”他说。  
我继续笑，“我说了，说点我不知道的。比如说你从小就爱我，爱我爱得不可自拔，一天不见我就失魂落魄什么的。”  
“你不都知道吗？”他微笑。  
我笑得浑身发软，他搂着我慢慢晃，像摇椅也像婴儿车，身体的一部分深埋在我身体里。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯就这么抱着我，成功地又让我高潮了一次。  
第二次射精的时候我咬着他的手腕，哼哼着说：“我爱你，没有你我活不下去，没有你我会死的。”

我想起这个，于是我写了下来，它很重要。  
不是因为我说“我爱你”，我想起来我对很多人说过“我爱你”，而是因为我说：“没有你我活不下去，没有你我会死的。”  
哦，操！  
我在床上说过一箩筐的流氓话，但唯有这句让我伤心，因为它成了真。

X月X日  
我今天买了苹果、牛肉和红酒，给自己做了苹果派和一大锅土豆炖牛肉。  
我喝不醉，但吃多了会有点晕晕的。  
我吃饱喝足，躺在床上听歌。我上个月买了个随身听，挺便宜的，还送耳机和电池。  
现在的歌和以前不一样，以前“屌”啊“操”啊“让你爽上天”啊这种字眼是绝对不会出现在歌词里的。

“这里有一张你的海报！”我说。  
墙上贴着一张美国队长的巨幅海报，和史蒂夫·罗杰斯一样高，穿着制服，拿着盾牌。  
我把史蒂夫·罗杰斯推倒在海报上，吻他。  
他抓住我的头发让我抬头，然后咬我的喉结和颈动脉。  
“好疼。”我说，边抽气边哼哼。  
我讨厌疼痛，但当施予者是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的时候，一切就都不一样了。  
“我一咬你你就会硬，”他说，“一直都是这样。”  
“胡扯。”我拍他的脸。  
他发出轻笑，咬我的耳垂，扯开衣服咬我锁骨中间的凹陷。  
我继续哼哼，骑在他腿上摩擦自己，一边去解他的制服。  
“你想要什么？”他问。  
“所有，一切。”我说，贴着他的身体滑下去，吻他的胸膛和小腹。  
他勃起的老二顶着我的下巴，顶着我的鼻子。  
我用手扶着它，慢慢把它含进嘴里，另一只手抓着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的手。  
开始是我抓着他，后来是他抓着我。  
他抓得很用力，手指嵌进我的指缝，生了根。  
我含他，吸他，听他低沉的嗓音和不时的轻笑，占有他的温度，声音，皮肤和所有。  
墙上的美国队长看着我，瞳孔蓝得发黑，闪着光。  
我也看着他。  
“你在看什么？”史蒂夫·罗杰斯把我拽起来，舔我的嘴唇。  
“看墙上的你，”我说，“真有趣。”  
“什么？”他问。  
“当着美国队长的面和史蒂夫·罗杰斯做爱。”我笑着说：“现在我有两个你了。”  
“你不会想要两个我的。”他说，瞳孔和墙上的美国队长一样， 蓝得发黑，闪着光。  
我不以为然，“那可不一定。”  
“你试试看。”他说，抓住我的后颈把我推在海报上。  
他用力不小，我的额头撞在美国队长冰冷的脸颊上。  
“你可真冷，”我对美国队长说，他不说话，看着我，“而且很硬。”  
“和我一样硬？”史蒂夫·罗杰斯在我耳边问，胸膛紧贴着我的背，滚烫坚硬的老二挤进我的身体。  
“比你更硬，我得说真话，”我哼哼着，如实汇报，“但你比他热，热得多。”  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯轻哼一声，抓着我的屁股，从后面又快又深地干我。  
我一下下撞在美国队长身上，他坚硬的胸膛摩擦着我，让我发抖。  
我哼哼得更大声，伸手攀住他的肩膀，吻他的脖子。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯抓住我的下巴让我转头，狠狠地咬我的嘴唇，另一只手抓住我的老二快速撸动，手法灵巧，目标明确，毫不留情。  
我尖叫起来，射在美国队长的盾牌上。  
我喘着气，史蒂夫·罗杰斯按着我的腰让我趴低，从后面像野兽一样干我。  
我的手撑在墙上，环着美国队长的腰，脑袋对着他的裤裆。  
“舔他，”史蒂夫·罗杰斯说，“如果你想要两个我。”  
我照做了。并不难。执行史蒂夫·罗杰斯的命令一向都不难。  
我尝到纸张和油彩的味道。  
一点也不陌生。  
我把美国队长舔得足够湿，仰头看他。  
他覆盖在国旗之下，目光深邃，肌肉鼓胀，让人着迷。  
“喜欢他？”史蒂夫·罗杰斯问，抓着我的头发，射在我身体里。  
我喉头哽咽，再次高潮，肌肉酸软得没法再站稳。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯让我转身，面对面抱起我，再次操进去。  
我抓住他的肩膀，努力喘息，但是吸不进多少空气。  
“现在是另一个我了，”他说，“那个硬得多的我。”  
他硬得像是一把剑，从里到外将我剖开。  
我向后靠，美国队长的胸膛抵着我的背，我被他们挤在中间，像是坐在火山口上，岩浆汩汩流动，随时能将我摧毁。  
失去意识会好受得多，但史蒂夫·罗杰斯不允许。  
“保持清醒，士兵。”  
我的力气快速流失，手垂下去，抓到美国队长的手。  
他沉默温柔，一语不发。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯又射了一次，但依旧没有停下来。  
“你想你会怀孕吗？”他说，空出一只手放在我的肚子上。  
“那就做到我怀孕……”我说。  
我一点力气也没有了，但只要史蒂夫·罗杰斯想要，我就能一直做下去。

 

以上不是记忆，是我吃饱了做的梦。  
有时候我分不清梦和现实，而有时候梦会影响到现实，后一句的意思是，你做了个春梦，接下来就要洗床单。  
我准备待会再洗，我想出去买点东西吃，买点李子或者香蕉什么的。  
我又饿了。  
还有几行空白，我把它写满。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯。史蒂夫·罗杰斯。史蒂夫·罗杰斯。史蒂夫·罗杰斯——史蒂夫。  
我想叫他史蒂夫，我想我能这么叫。  
史蒂夫。史蒂夫。史蒂夫。史蒂夫。史蒂夫。史蒂夫。史蒂夫。史蒂夫。史蒂夫。

（the end）

小番外：  
——你认得我？  
——你是史蒂夫。我在博物馆看过你的介绍。  
——我知道你很紧张，你完全有理由紧张。你在撒谎。


End file.
